Maia Roberts-Velasquez
This article uses material from the “Maia Roberts” article on the Shadowhunter wiki at FANDOM and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. '''Maia Roberts-Velasquez '''is a werewolf and the current leader of the New York werewolf pack. Biography Early Life Maia was born in New Jersey, where she spent her childhood in a conservative neighborhood that made her early life hard due to the racism within the community and its generally harsh treatment of her simply because she was biracial. Growing up, her parents had always favored her "beautiful" older brother Daniel who abused her and, once or more times, had even tried to kill her, resulting in her distrust of "beautiful boys." Daniel later died in a hit-and-run. Soon after, she met Jordan Kyle, a boy whom she went out with and treated her like a goddess. While the first few months of their relationship seemed perfect, Jordan began to become possessive and physically hurt her. Finally, she broke up with him and kissed another boy one night to prove her point, not knowing that it would be the first night Jordan Changed into a werewolf. That night, Maia was followed by Jordan, who had lost control of himself, and was bitten and "claimed" by Jordan. This bite effectively Turned her into a werewolf. While Jordan and his family left the city, Maia, after Turning for the first time the next full moon, ran away to Manhattan. She went through a few lycanthrope packs until she finally found one she stuck with. Maia became good friends with Bat Velasquez and two other werewolves named Steve and Gregg. While at the park one evening, they ran into some vampires sucking on blood bags under a bridge. They got into a fight, during which they witnessed the vampires ripping Gregg in half and eating him when his insides fell out. Another time, two teenage boys armed with knives had tried to grab her while she was walking through Central Park one night after she'd first come to the city, and only Bat had kept her from killing them both. At one point, she and Bat began dating. However, she realized that she wasn't ready for a real relationship and Bat decided to break up with her and give her space, despite what he really felt. They remained good friends, even after Bat began dating a "witch" named Eve. The pack's leadership changed a number of times during Maia's time with the pack. She had started with Kito, then Véronique, Gabriel, and, finally, Luke Garroway, whom Maia grew to like and became very loyal to. Shortly after Luke became the pack leader, she began helping around his bookstore, accepting payment in the form of books, especially when Luke's visits to his friend Jocelyn Fray became more frequent. Blood Sacrifice Seventeen-year-old Maia was at the Hunter's Moon with Bat one evening in September 2007 when they received found out that Joseph was lying dead in an alley. When the Shadowhunter Jace Wayland came in looking for a drink—and a fight—Maia was immediately distrustful of the attractive boy—noticing superficial similarities between him and her brother, Daniel, and even Jordan, especially after he refused to help. Maia watched as a fight broke out. When Luke arrived and stopped the fight, Maia tried to tend to the trashed bar and the injured. When Magnus Bane came to tend to the injured shortly after, she went looking for Luke to tell him and instead met the mundane Simon Lewis outside Pete's office. After a brief conversation, she asked Simon to tell Luke about Magnus and excused herself. Later that night, Maia went to Luke's apartment and was introduced to Clary Fray, so that Clary, who was staying at Luke's, might have a new friend in her times of trouble and so she wouldn't be surprised by Maia's presence while she looked after Luke's bookstore, as well as the apartment in general and Clary inside, in his absence. Because Clary was in a foul mood, Simon talked it up with Maia before she left. One evening, Maia was attacked by a Drevak demon outside Luke's home. Luke spotted them and ran the demon over with his truck, stopping the attack. It had been a bit too late, however, as the demon had managed to stick its thin, black poisonous needles into her skin. Luke had Clary and Simon call the Institute for help while he—painfully—pulled the pins out of her arm, and she remained slightly dazed from the pain and the poison still in her system. Simon later checked up on her and tried to give her water. When their hands touched, Maia realized that Simon was a vampire and reacted violently, telling him that he was a monster and even ended up scratching his face. Clary arrived to defuse the situation. Shortly after, Jace and Alec arrived with Magnus, who tended to her wounds until she stabilized. While she was still meant to be recovering, Maia snuck out of Luke's place to apologize to Simon. On her way to his house, she was intercepted by the Demon of Fear, Agramon, who manifested in the form of her brother, Daniel. Maia collapsed in fear and was kidnapped by Valentine Morgenstern. Maia was kept in a room with Simon aboard Valentine's ship, and the pair used the opportunity to reconcile. They also realized that Valentine wanted to use their blood for the Ritual of Infernal Conversion. Valentine visited them and tortured them; while she choked on silver powder, she was led to believe that Valentine had killed Simon. Fortunately, Clary, Luke, and the rest of the New York Conclave infiltrated the ship to save her and Simon, who was rejuvenated with Jace's blood. With the others, Maia was able to escape before Valentine could take her blood to complete the ritual. The Mortal War Over the course of a few weeks, Maia and Simon grew close, and she eventually developed a crush on him despite her initial antagonistic attitude towards his vampirism. While Luke, Simon, and the Shadowhunters prepared for war against Valentine at Alicante, the pack was contacted by Luke, anticipating that their help would be needed. Upon her arrival, she saved Clary and Jace's life by killing a Behemoth demon. Deciding that they needed the help of the New York vampire clan, Simon decided to surrender himself to Raphael Santiago as agreed upon, and Maia accompanied him to the meeting at Brocelind Forest. Maia also participated in the battle, along with several other Shadowhunters and Downworlders, against Valentine's demons. Because of the teamwork and forged alliances, the battle was won within minutes. Maia attended the victory party along with her friends at Angel Square, where she met Aline Penhallow and celebrated with her new friends. New Council After the war, Maia began hanging out with Simon and eventually began dating, while Simon was also dating Isabelle. One day, Maia received a flyer for a performance at Alto Bar by Simon's band, anonymously sent to her by Jordan. Outside the bar after the gig, Maia found out about Simon and Isabelle's relationship, prompting both girls to angrily end things with him. Maia also ran into Jordan, who'd gone by the name Kyle and had inserted himself into Simon's life as his new roommate and bandmate. Maia attacked Jordan in a fiery rage and he didn't defend himself. Isabelle pulled Maia off Jordan and held her as she started crying, and Isabelle told Simon to take Jordan and leave. When Simon received a note threatening his girlfriend, Maia was one of the girls Simon called to check up on. Maia was still upset and hung up on him after a brief exchange. At Jocelyn and Luke's engagement party at Ironworks, however, Maia spoke to Simon and forgave him. As Maia continued to pointedly ignore Jordan, Simon told Maia about Jordan's desire to make amends but ultimately left the decision up to her. When Simon disappeared at the party, she joined the group that went to look for him. While looking for clues at Jordan and Simon's apartment, she and Jordan spoke before they were interrupted and had to go on with their search. They tracked him down to the Church of Talto where they found dozens of dead, half-demon babies, the sight of them making her sick. Maia and the others fought off and killed the cultists working for Lilith. Maia and Jordan were left behind on one of the floors as Alec and Isabelle went to the roof. Maia got momentarily blinded by one of the lights and she impulsively kissed Jordan, though she remained confused over her feelings for Jordan. Team Good Maia and Jordan talked to Simon about avoiding his sister, Rebecca and they told him to tell his sister about being a vampire which he objected. Maia agreed to patrol with Jordan at the Brooklyn Navy Yard in search of Jace and she left Jordan's apartment with Simon. Together they patrolled at the Navy Yard and they were unsuccessful in finding Jace as he and Sebastian had been missing for two weeks. Jordan asked Maia if she still wanted to go to college at Stanford and he would give her his tuition to pay for it. He admitted to Maia that he still loved her, and then kissed her. Maia was left uncomfortable and she walked away from Jordan. Maia found out about Luke getting injured by Sebastian. She also found out from Magnus that Jace and Sebastian were bound together and that if one of them died they both would die. Maia went to Jordan's apartment and she found Isabelle there as well and thought that something happened between them, but Isabelle told her nothing happened as she came to talk to Simon and ended up sleeping in Simon's room. Maia asked for Jordan's help with the Praetor Lupus for they could help Luke. She told Isabelle about Jace and Sebastian being bound together. Then she went with Jordan to the Praetor Lupus headquarters at Long Island. Maia rode with Jordan in his truck as they headed to the Praetor Lupus headquarters, but they made a detour. Jordan showed Maia a beautiful place where he would watch the sunrise when he was doing his training at the Praetor House. He told her that he was still in love with her and he didn't want to be just her friend. Following his confession, they began kissing each other. Together they arrived at the Praetor House at Long Island. Jordan introduced Maia to Praetor Scott, the leader of the organization. Maia and Jordan told Praetor Scott about their emergency with Luke and how he was injured by demon metal, which was the reason they asked for his help. Maia and Jordan followed Praetor Scott to his office, where they met Rufus Hastings, a member of the Praetor Lupus. They watched as Praetor Scott sent Rufus away, and Rufus glared at Maia and Jordan as he left Praetor Scott' office. Maia convinced Praetor Scott to help them look for a cure for Luke by promising a Council voice because of Luke being the werewolf representative on the Council and he agreed. Praetor Scott allowed them both to stay as Jordan's room was available. He told Maia that her promise on Luke's name falls upon her head to make sure they followed through as she left the office. Maia looked around Jordan's room and she found a photo of her and Jordan two years ago during the summer. She learned about Jordan's roommate, Nick. After a while, Jordan went to take a shower leaving Maia in his room. She went into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes to get into the shower with Jordan, surprising him. They made out and had sex. When they were in bed together, Maia told Jordan that she loved him. Later, Maia and Jordan were called to Praetor Scott's office by another member of the organization, so they got dressed and headed toward Scott's office. They were given a salve from Praetor Scott to help cure Luke. Maia and Jordan stayed in the office when Praetor Scott talked to Raphael about the rogue vampire, Maureen Brown who had been killing people uncontrollably in New York. Raphael wanted Praetor Lupus to stop her. He told Praetor Scott that if he didn't find her soon, as new-fledged Downworlders were his responsibility, he would kill Maureen himself. Maia and Jordan went to the pack headquarters at the abandoned police station and they gave Luke the salve to cure his wound. They then went to Magnus's apartment with news about Luke, and wondered what Alec, Magnus, Isabelle and Simon had been up to. Maia and Jordan learned from Magnus about what they did that night. Maia and Jordan along with Alec, Magnus, Isabelle and Simon watched as Azazel appeared inside the pentagram and demanded an answer from the group. Magnus refused Azazel's plan and he tried to banish him, but failed. Simon followed Chairman Meow, who hastily ran into the pentagram. Simon let the cat down and Chairman Meow streaked out of the pentagram and went under a table to hide. Others watched in shock as Azazel was shot backward because of Simon and his Mark of Cain. The demon disappeared leaving a mess in Magnus's apartment. Maia, Jordan, Alec and Isabelle helped cleaning up the destruction in Magnus's apartment left by Azazel's appearance. Simon talked to Magnus about him wanting to summon the Angel, Raziel to get a weapon that could sever the bond between Jace and Sebastian. Maia, Jordan, Magnus and Alec argued over Simon's plan, as he talked to Isabelle privately, and she agreed to let him do it. Isabelle told the group that Simon was going to summon Raziel and they would help him in any way they could. While the others were preparing to summon the Angel, Maia and Jordan went to the police station to check on Luke. Maia went to Jordan's apartment after going to check on Luke and asked for his advice about what Raphael said about Maureen. Maia told Jordan that they should talk about their relationship however, they ended up making out instead. Jordan got a call from the Praetor Lupus and learned that his roommate, Nick had been killed by Maureen. Maia attempted to comfort Jordan, but she got a text from Magnus and Luke about a call to battle and they needed to leave right away. Together they met up with the others at the New York Institute and Portaled to the Burren. Maia and Jordan participated in the battle at the Burren against Sebastian and his Endarkened. They were definitely back together as mentioned by Simon at the end of the book. The Dark War Maia was with Simon and Jordan in their apartment when suddenly they were attacked by an Endarkened sent by Sebastian. Maia and Jordan fought off and killed the Endarkened. Jordan being Simon's Praetorian Guard told Simon to run only for him to be captured by Maureen's vampire clan. Maia called for Bat and the rest of the pack to help dispose of the dead Endarkened, while Jordan went out looking for Simon. Maia planned to break up with Jordan because she wasn't sure about her relationship with him but continued to put it off. Jordan arrived back at the apartment and told her that Simon was still missing. He then got a call from the Praetor, who asked him to come to the Praetor House. Maia went with Jordan to the Praetor House in an attempt to find Simon. When they arrived at the Praetor House, they found the building completely burned down and destroyed. Maia and Jordan scoured the area and found young and old dead werewolves including Praetor Scott. While talking with Maia, Jordan was unexpectedly killed by Sebastian. Sebastian told Maia that since he was thwarted in London; he chose to burn down the Praetor House in retaliation. Maia's life was spared by Sebastian as he wanted her to deliver a message to the Downworlders, that if any Downworlders decided to side with the Shadowhunters they would be killed. Maia held onto Jordan's dead body as Sebastian walked away. Maia called Bat and told him about Sebastian having killed Jordan and the werewolves of the Praetor Lupus. She then returned to pack headquarters and fell asleep in one of the rooms. When Maia woke up, she found Bat sitting on a chair by the bed. Bat told her that Simon was in Alicante with Luke and the Shadowhunters as he escaped with Raphael to Idris. Maia was told by Bat that Rufus Hastings was one of the few survivors from the massacre at the Praetor House and he had been staying with the pack as a guest. He also told Maia that Rufus was talking to the rest of the pack questioning Luke's loyalty to pack. Rufus thought Luke was more of a Shadowhunter and some of the pack had listened to him. Maia told Bat that if Sebastian wiped out the Shadowhunters, he would just come after them next. Maia and Bat attended the funeral for the members of the Praetor Lupus at Rockaway Beach. Maia told Bat that she was planning on breaking up with Jordan on the day that he died, but kept putting it off. Bat comforted Maia during the funeral. Maia got a pair of clothes from the newest member of the pack, Leila Haryana and they had a short conversation about loyalty to Luke. Maia then talked to Bat about wanting to tell Rufus off. They found him talking to the pack. Rufus hit Maia and Bat told Rufus to leave, as he was a guest and he had overstayed his welcome. Rufus challenged Bat for leadership of the pack in the absence of Luke and Bat accepted. Bat walked out of the station and Maia followed after him. She tried to convince Bat to refuse Rufus' challenge, but Bat told her that a challenge has to be accepted. Bat wanted Maia to leave town for her own safety and gave her Jordan's keys to his truck. He admitted to Maia that he still had feelings for her and that it didn't work out with Eve, which startled and bewildered her. Maia went back to Jordan and Simon's apartment and changed back to her normal clothes. She grabbed a vial of holy water which she held in her pocket as the doorbell rang and there was a vampire, Lily, whom she called. Maia told Lily that Sebastian was targeting the Downworlders, and she made the suggestion that the vampires and werewolves should form an alliance. Lily left as she told Maia that when she would become the pack leader to call her. Maia decided to go and interfere in the challenge for pack leader. Bat and Rufus had their challenge for leadership of the pack at Prospect Park with Leila acting as their referee. Rufus got an upper hand on Bat and nearly killed him when Maia arrived and issued a challenge to Rufus despite Leila's objection, as she wouldn't be able to stop the fight. Maia threw dirt and grass into Rufus's eyes temporarily blinding him as she sank her claws into his eyes and brain killing him. Maia became the new leader of the New York werewolf pack. She went over to Bat, who spoke to her and commented that she fought dirty. Fully accepting of Maia as the new leader of the pack, Bat explained to her the wolf pack administrations. The warlocks, Malcolm Fade and Catarina Loss told Maia, Bat and the rest of the pack about Luke and the other Downworld representatives including Jocelyn being kidnapped by Sebastian. Catarina and Malcolm decided to help Maia to convince the other Downworlders to side with the Nephilim against Sebastian and also sending a message to the Shadowhunters. Maia wrote a note to Lily as she wanted to meet with Maureen and sent one of young cubs to deliver the message. Bat along with some of the younger wolf cubs accompanied Maia to meet with Maureen at the Toys R Us store. Maia talked to Maureen about Sebastian and them having to work together against him. However, Maureen wanted to side with Sebastian against the Shadowhunters as she believed he would win the war. Maia agreed with Maureen to side against the Shadowhunters despite Bat's objection. She made Maureen drink her blood to seal the deal. Maureen turned into ashes and died as Maia had put holy water into her veins which was a plot for Lily to take over the New York vampire clan. Maia and Lily, the new leader of the vampire clan, along with Bat talked about the alliance between the werewolves and vampires at the police station, although, Bat had a slight problem with vampires. They discussed that if the Shadowhunters weren't in Idris and then the Downworlders would do whatever they wanted. Malcolm arrived at the station and told that Catarina needed their help at the hospital, as she had a demon problem and also told them to bring a cage. Maia, Bat and Lily arrived with a cage at Beth Israel hospital's morgue. Maia and Bat worked together to temporarily subdue the dandelion demon with Catarina's magic. Lily filmed the incident to show that the Shadowhunters were needed in the world to get rid of the demons. Maia, Bat, Lily and Catarina learned from the dandelion demon that Sebastian and his army would attack Alicante. Maia wrote a note to the Consul, Jia Penhallow which was sent by Catarina by fire message. Maia warned Jia that Sebastian and his Endarkened army would be attacking Alicante. After the Dark War, Maia had moved into Jordan and Simon's old apartment and planned on going through their things. But she happened to look at the package she received from the Consul, which included a letter with a bronze seal of the Praetor Lupus with the words "Begin again". In addition to being the new leader of the New York werewolf pack, Maia would also have the responsibility of restarting the Praetor Lupus and being the new werewolf representative on the Council. Maia along with their friends and the other Shadowhunters and Downworlders attended Jocelyn and Luke's wedding at Three Arrows Farm. Due to the new alliance with the vampire clan, Maia invited Lily and the other vampires of the clan. She was seen talking to Aline and hugged Simon when he showed up at the wedding. Maia and Bat were both seemingly putting effort into resuming their previous relationship when they were seen holding hands near the lake. Cold Peace Shortly after the fallout of the war, a seemingly unlikely alliance took form between Maia, Lily, and Alec. The partnership went on for years, extending to include Jace and Clary, who have taken over as the new heads of the New York Institute. Together, the group often met at a strategy room in the Institute. Most of the issues they settled involved spats resulting from the fallout of the Cold Peace, such as battles over territories taken from the faeries. Though her relationship with Bat was tentative, they exchanged promise rings some time before 2012. Together, the pair continued their efforts to reestablish the Praetor Lupus while, after getting her GED, she also pursued a degree in business management at Brooklyn College. She considered opening a nightclub with Bat. After successfully reestablishing the Praetor, she got a second tattoo of the wolfsbane plant, Aconitum. Kids and Downworlder-Shadowhunter Alliance Maia and Bat got married, and they had a daughter named Ida Elizabeth Roberts-Velasquez in 2014, making Ida 15 as of 2029. They also have a currently 12-year-old son named Kyle Simon Roberts-Velasquez. Both children are werewolves. Maia and Bat currently own the Pandemonium Club, a nightclub-turned-restaurant for Downworlders, Shadowhunters, and mundanes that has a dance floor as well as karaoke nights. Ida works there. Maia is also one of the founders/leaders of the Downworlder-Shadowhunter Alliance, and continues to work on issues surrounding Downworlders and Shadowhunters with Simon, Alec, Magnus, and Lily. Personality Maia is a brave, determined, and enthusiastic werewolf, often described as a headstrong werewolf who is passionate about the ones she loves. Maia is also sarcastic and quite humorous. It is stated that it is difficult to earn her trust. Because of her experiences with her abusive older brother, who usually went unpunished because he looked so innocent to their parents, Maia is initially wary of beautiful people, as is reinforced when she took an instant dislike to Jace. She loves books and video games. Physical Description Maia Roberts is a curvy biracial teenager with light brown skin, amber eyes, and curly, brown-gold hair. She has a tattoo of a butterfly on her back and another of a botanical illustration of the Aconitum. She has a big scar on her neck from where she was bitten. Trivia * Maia has a love for vinyl records, making time to attend concerts and visit record stores in search of additions to her extensive collection of albums. * She knows Spanish, and speaks it frequently with Rafael and Emmy. * Jace and Clary's first daughter, Emmaline "Emmy" Herondale was given the middle name "Maia" to honor her. * She and Bat often babysit the Herondale children for Jace and Clary along with the New York vampires. * Her daughter, Ida, briefly dated Eli Lightwood, the son of her (Maia) ex-boyfriend, Simon. Category:Werewolves